Jezibeth von Nemark
Recently Jezibeth has recently retaken to the waning battlefields of Northrend after a long period of boozing and rest in Dalaran. Appearance Human Form Standing tall and lithe of form, Jezibeth is a feminine mountain of lean muscle and hidden strength. Her face is austere and with sharp hook of a nose, a similarly sharp jawline with thin lips. Her glow with cold ice and mark her as a Death Knight. Her hair is raven black and full, falling to her shoulders in elegant layers. A grizzly and old scar can be seen on her neck, clearly the wound that brought her to undeath. Her breasts are of surprising bust given her lithe form, as well as her wide hips, making her body not unpleasant to look at. It should be noted that her flesh always maintains a chilly, frozen pallor, deathly pale and seemingly cover in a very thin layer of frost. Worgen Form Similarly as tall as her human form, though it gains more bulk, she is still more lithe then most Worgen. Her fur is a light brown and like her human form, it is decorated with a thin layer of frost. Her mane is very full and a dark brown falling down her back in a great flood, similarly thick bangs frame her lupine face. Her eye are still aglow with the cold of undeath but now possess a feral energy previously unseen. General Appearance More often then not, the powerful Dame can be found garbed in her heavy battle plate, consisting of black and purple steel with wicked ridges and spikes decorating it. She seems to wear these armor with surprising ease and moves with it as though it were a second skin. During her off-times, when not off making war, she can be found in a light leather tunic and leggings, with stout boots. All these are usually marked with soot and smoke from the forge. Upon her hips can usually be seen her precious runed war-axes, one named "Kaldr" which emanates a cold aura, and the other named "Fyri" which emanates a fiery aura. Across her back can be found an immense greatsword of very fine make, "Fimbulvetr" is the name the runes running down it length mark it as and it emanate the cold dispassionate fury of an endless winter. Smithing tools also hang from her belt, appearing well used but maintained. Personality Given all the darkness in her past, it is unsurprising to learn that she is a rather quiet, withdrawn girl. She puts on a air of dispassion, and aloof disdain of all others. In truth, she does care little for those around her with her only passion being her smithing and whats left of her family. She can be friendly, but only with a few drinks in her or in the appropriate company which is rare to find. In battle, however, her mood changes entirely. Passion floods her as she cries in revelry of violence and blood. She charges into battle howling with rage and anger seeking to cause as much pain as she possibly can. With fellow soldiers she will suddenly becomes talkative and energetic, to the point that of can almost see her body twitching in anticipation of butchery. Interests Jezibeth is noted for her military service to the Alliance, earning the recognition of Stormwind in having been knighted by the Kingdom. She also maintains her strong tie to blacksmithing, being exceptionally talented in the field. She does smithing work for the Alliance military primarily but also does private work, providing fine arms and armor to any good customer. Another interest of hers, spawned in her formative years, is reading. Jezibeth keeps a healthy library in her home and maintains a strong knowledge of the history of Azeroth, with a particularly strong focus on Titan history. Beyond that, she has little else driving her beside a love of wine and war. History Early History Born to a low ranking aristocratic family with ties to shadow magic, her father, Jarin, being a fairly powerful warlock. She was born along with her fraternal twin brother, Zephe, and growing up they were nearly inseperable. Her early life was spent learning to be a proper highborn lady, which she detested, instead prefering the rambunctious play with her brother across the rural estate they called home. She did take a strong academic bend, spending a great deal of time in their family library studying all manner of texts and history. Her parents had hoped she could be molded into a powerful magister or warlock, however she shared her brother's lacking aptitude for magic. Shaken Bonds As her parents focused more and more on their obsession with granting there son some measure of magical talent, Jezibeth focused on helping her brother deal with their parents constant harassment. She acted as a rock of sanity for Zephe to cling to and gain some measure of comfort. It wasn't until a failed ritual to infuse a demon's essence into the boy did Jezibeth realize the maddened end her parents would go to. The ritual horrible crippled young Zephe and led to their father's death. With her mother distraught and inconsolable, Jezibeth assisted in Zephe's convalescence, caring for him during his week-long coma. When he awoke, however, the scars of the incident became more evident. He became reclusive and only spoke or dealt with Jezibeth. It wounded her to see her once happy, active brother reduced to a depressed, reclusive hermit within their own home. She continued to care for her brother until, with shocking finality, her mother announce she was to leave for Baron Silverlaine Keep near Pyrewood Village. Opulent Imprisonment Jezibeth was in shock and broken to learn she was being sent away, fostered by some lord far to the north. She learned that her mother was gaining a healthy sum as the young Jezibeth was being traded into an arranged marriage with the Baron's son. Upon arriving at the Keep she was unhappy, being surrounded by strangers, seperated from her brother, and forced to eventually marry the Baron's less then comely son, her living was lavish and rich, with the Baron and his son providing her with opulence far surpassing her own family. Her only solace, however, was enjoying her walks through the town of Pyrewood, where she met an eccentric, but learned blacksmith and quickly became fast friends with the man. They would regularly discuss philosophy and she would watch him ply his trade, learning all she could. Her fiancee was less the pleased with her behavior and after some time of her visits to the young blacksmith, he forbade her from leaving the Keep and abandoned her himself, giving her over as a serving girl to the Keep's eccentric archmage, Arugal. She was still treated better then most servants but she was stripped of recognition as a noblewoman and other luxuries she had been affording, becoming invisible to the nobility of the Keep. Cursed Her service to Archmage Arugal went well enough at first. She was forced to remain in the Keep as nearly a prisoner, but Arugal was a kind, though eccentric, master. He seemed to understand her predicament but claimed he could nothing to defy the Baron. As time passed, she learned more of the odd service he rendered to King Greymane and all of Gilneas, she learned that he had fled Dalaran when it was destroyed by the undead and was serving to fight back against the Scourge by summoning feral wolf-men known as Worgen to battle the Scourge and defended Gilneas. However, everything fell apart so quickly she could scarcely believe it. It seemed as though Pyrewood and the keep suddenly became torn by violence and battle, with Scourge prowling the woods and Arugal's worgen loose and rampant, the keep was besieged by them and the town cursed. Jezibeth and some servants attempted to escape, many of them were slain and Jezibeth herself was bitten by a worgen before managing to slip out of the keep and into the wild. Delirious and feverish, with her wound growing infected by the hour, she stumbled through the cold woods of Silverpine Forest until the change finally took her and she became a howling monstrousity. Cursed Again Sprinting through the forest, rejuvenated and powerful as a cursed Worgen, Jezibeth spents weeks as a feral wolf stalking the forest. She had forgotten her old life completely and had wholly succumbed to the dark taint of the curse. As she haunted the woods alongside other Worgen, she bore unrecognized witness to the fall of the kingdom of Lordaeron to the Scourge, watching and hunting the undead as they marched across the realm. Eventually, while hunting in a forgotten part of the wood, she befell a group of undead Scourge who had a specific order, to hunt and capture powerful subjects for their dark master. She fought savagely and managed to bring down several of the undead and nearly escape before the leader of the undead, one of the San'layn lieutenants of the Lich King, caught her fleeing and promptly cut her throat. The next she knew Jezibeth was in the forbidding cold of Icecrown, staring through new, dead eyes at the one she now knew as master. Somehow the curse of Undeath had somehow brought her mind back to the forefront and pushed the feral mind of the Worgen back. However, it was subdued, she had regained the ability to function beyond a feral beast but now with the whisperings of the Lich King in her mind. He set her forth, to train, to learn, to grow in power as a Death Knight in his thrall. Acherus and The Scarlet Apocalypse Jezibeth, now an undead Death Knight in service to the Lich King of the Scourge, began her new unlife being sent back to the Eastern Kingdoms aboard Acherus, The Ebon Hold. As it traveled from Northrend, she trained and fought and learned much of warfare, setting herself above others with her unique fury in battle and talented strategies in war. Always striving to please, she was unrelenting in her service to her master and commander when the Ebon Hold arrived over the Scarlet Enclave, she was among the first knights to set foot and charge into the crusaders with her runeblade leading the way. Jezibeth distiguished herself in the destruction of the Scarlet Crusade and later joined the assault on Light's Hope Chapel where she bore witness to the betrayal of the Lich King and the purification of the Ashbringer. Suddenly, the Lich King's whispers no longer hounded her, she became herself once again, Jezibeth joined the Knights of the Ebon Blade in their retaking of Acherus but shortly afterword she left. Although many Death Knights rejoiced at there freedom, or rejoined their old allegiances, or took up the banner of the Knight of the Ebon Blade and it's campaign against the Lich King, she had no home, and thus she once again disappeared into the wilds of the Plaguelands. The Blade of the North Jezibeth, former Death Knight of the Scourge, now a forsaken, undead wanderer. She traveled in obscurity throughout Lordaeron, avoiding the conflicts of the Alliance and Horde and staying on the fringes of society. Eventually, however, fate conspired against her and she came upon a pilgrimage of Human priests bound for Light's Hope Chapel being attacked by a group of Forsaken in service to the Horde. Despite her forsaken mind urging to let them die and move on, her desire for honor and her veiw of the undead as firmly needing the destruction begged her lend her sword. She broke her disguise and charged from her perch in the woodlands with her greatblade leading her charge. She set about crushing and obliterating the Forsaken soldiers, rescuing the beleaguered priests. She cut a terrible swath through the surprised Forsaken and managed to drive them into a retreat but not before they managed to wound her gravely. The priest she rescued recognized her as a Death Knight and a Worgen and took her to Light's Hope to be healed. She spent many months there, learning from the Argent Crusade about the world and it's happenings. She earned the title, "The Edge of the North" for her cold continence and her continuing heroics for the forces of Light's Hope against the Plaguelands. The Cataclysm Over the course of her time with the Argent Crusade, she watched as became a fortified outpost and fought the forces of the Scourge remaining in the Plaguelands. Until finally news reached them of something glorious, Heroes alongside the Highlord of the Crusade had struck the deathblow against the Lich King, he was finally destroyed. She rejoiced alongside the rest of the denizens of the Plaguelands, knowing true joy when the creature that had enslaved her as undead was destroyed. Jezibeth set about continuing to help the Argent Crusade in the quest to cleanse the Plaguelands. In the twilight of the Lich King's fall it seemed tensions between the Horde and Alliance were boiling and although Jezibeth avoided it fervently she was drawn into by the great Cataclysm. When Deathwing rose from the bowels of Deepholm and shattered all of Azeroth, Jezibeth was caught in the relative safety of Light's Hope as she had become their chief weaponsmith, but when news poured in of the damages and other happenings, particular news of Gilneas' destruction and it's subsequent rejoining of the Alliance. She finally left the home she had made at Light's Hope and journeyed to Stormwind to officially swear her allegiance to the Alliance. The Dame of Stormwind The Edge of the North entered Stormwind to find it a farcry from what she had heard of in her time among the Crusade, the city was alive and bustling, having been galvanize by Deathwing's resurgence, into a maelstrom of activity. She found herself welcomed by the Alliance military, some had even heard of her exploits in the Eastern Plaguelands. Jezibeth entered into service fighting the Horde on the numerous battlefields across Azeroth and beyond, and like all war she is plunged into she distiguished herself well. Making appearances on most Alliance battlefields and earning a reputation as a screaming, ravenous fighter hell-bent on destruction of her enemies. Eventually she earned such respect that after serving the Alliance through numerous battle and earning a particularly decisive victory in the Southern Barrens, Jezibeth was knighted in Stormwind and rose from her knees as Dame Jezibeth Von Nemark and was presented her now prized greatsword, "Fimbulvetr" she named it. Reunions Her knighting was a glorious occasion but it also mark her reunion with her estranged brother, Zephe. They rejoiced at their meeting, drank and feasted together and caught up quickly, Zephe explaining his life after she was sent away, of his time as a criminal and his training to become a Demon Hunter. Then Zephe presented her with a relic of the past as a gift. Zephe had a small holy symbol, originally their father's, that he had never gottent the will to pawn. He presented it to her saying that it was more special then they had realized. When they left the tavern they were in and touched the center of the symbol, Jezibeth was enveloped by a bright light and momentarily blinded, when her sight returned she found standing before her a horse. This magnificent steed she had summoned was coal black in color, barded as you would a warhorse with a mane of glowing light. This matched the two large glowing wings of light extend from its shoulders. A certain familiarity gripped both of them, it would seem their father's horse, who had disappeared the night he had died, was more then it originally appeared. Lightfire, as she rechristened him, now serves Jezibeth as her mount, just as it once served her father, as she continues to serve the Alliance in battle, even returning to Northrend to assist the Alliance in continuing the fight against the Scourge and Horde while also serving on the homefront as a, self-styled, Forgemistress. Relationships/Characters of Relevance *'Zephe Von Nemark:' Fraternal twin brother, Alive, separated in their teenage years and only recently reunited. *'Jarin Von Nemark:' Father, Deceased, died of wounds sustained in a ritual during her teenage years. *'Annalara Von Nemark:' Mother, Deceased, slain by feral Worgen when the curse befell Gilneas. *'''Starfire: '''Jezibeth's mount, summoned from a small Titan relic she keeps on her belt, the relic was found by her brother in his own adventures. Quotes *"Tread upon their bones, their skulls, and all their hopes and dreams. In the end they'll feel the bitter sting of loss in Hell." -Jezibeth Von Nemark Category:Alliance Category:Worgen Category:Death Knight